The present automatic orientator feeder system is designed to be used in conjunction with 1 to 4 high speed fish scaling machines, such as shown in A. Simard U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,727, dated Jan. 29, 1974. Individual scalers of this type normally require 1 operator for each unit to feed fish head first into the machine. When it is understood that the automatic scaler is capable of receiving and handling 16,000 to 32,000 pieces of fish per hour, there is understood the signficant human problem of manually feeding the fish head first into the fish scaler. This is a difficult and time consuming operation requiring multiple manpower at times.